The Eternal Path
by The Chaos of C
Summary: Summery: 3 years before the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi attacked Konoha, a stranger came to the hidden leaf village seeking audience with the Hokage. How will this change the future? It’s hard to know, so: lets hope and see if it get better or worse! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the glory's days of our lives! After tons of reading I have decided to finally write my own fanfiction in the world of Naruto! There shall be Action! There shall be Adventure! (Almost wrote Advertising ) There shall be Romance! And to make it worth it! There shall be Deaths!

Please enjoy this story, my story and let's make the world a better place to have fun in!

Summery: 3 years before the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi attacked Konoha, a stranger came to the hidden leaf village seeking audience with the Hokage. How will this change the future? It's hard to know, so as I use to say: "Let's worry what fate has for us another day, shall we?"

**Disclaimer**: My offer to buy Naruto for 50$ was denial, so I don't own him!

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

* * *

****

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

In a world far away, were the civilisation reached its peak, what was called the third world war started. You would believe they should have learned from there mistakes, but it is in the human nature to have war. The once beautiful balanced world, if you ignore all the pollution, collapsed into ruins. With powerful weapon's created by splitting atoms, the nuclear bombs ruined the whole surface of the world, making it uninhabitable with all radioactivity. So the surviving humans were forced to live underground near the core of the planet to use the heat as energy source.

During this time there was a young man who, towards all odds, survived while his whole country was whipped out. The unfortunate was, after been exposed to radioactivity, his body was slowly dying, only giving him a few years to live. So he decided to fulfil his dream, to create an eternal power source. There was no way he could get the required items and help in a legal way. The first year after knowing his fate of death, he struggled to change it while stealing everything he needed. When knowing your short of time, he lived with the policy of kill or be killed. So the days when with killing, murdering and stealing, been paid to get rid of people and sabotage, he did everything to get enough money to start his dream.

After 2 years, the young mans body started to weakening as the time was running short. Having gathered enough of supplies, changed his identity countless of time, he created a huge lab in an unknown location. While collection supplies he found in many places lost and forgotten people who had no homes or families. With time he had 20 loyal workers who helped him with his dream. Money can buy anything, from rare equipment to human lives. When the lab was finished, the young man started researching with different studies and ideas. To have it done faster, he took help of his 20 helpers, while telling them everything about his dream, goals and how he needed to finish it quickly. Touched by their leaders trust to them for letting all secrets known, they decide to aid him with all they got. With all help the research went faster and finally a possible theory was created.

The third year came. The young man knew it was his final year, if he ever made it thru it whole. His dream was about to be tested, after polishing the theory from several hundreds different angles, they created the experimental machine. Everything had gone as planed without mayor problems for the dying young leader. That, until one of the 20 workers who was a bit of an outcast in the group, was bragging about there work, theory and ending with the experiment that shall be done. This didn't go well for the bragging worker, as government official forcibly took him to a torture chamber and with a bit of cutting, beating and finally killing, the government got to know all about the young mans hopes, dreams and goals. Especially they got to know the location of the lab!

When the dying leader noticed one of his men was gone, he told the others to search for him. It didn't take long to hear from passing bys about how some government agents had abducted a man with a lab coat. Understanding the fear and wrath of the government, the workers returned fast to tell the horrible news! The leader told them to close and barricade all entrances. Using new developed magnetic shield, stolen from the government scientist, the helpers put a strong defence in all entrances. As vibrations could be heard and felt, the dying young man told all his workers to use his own secret escape rout in his room. After a lot of yelling and chatter, then 19 helpers refused to leave. The government army had destroyed the doors and were moving the barricade at that moment. So to not have his dream wasted, the dying leader started the experiment. To the theory to work the eternal energy has to created and put into a vessel. Not finding any thing specific, the leader decided to use his dying body as vessel. Standing in the creation spot, he orders his friends to start the procedure. The machine starts vibration and light blink with all the classic stuffs. As the theory goes, to use organic energy with the ability to recreate it self by its pure amount, as well as increasing energy levels, the whole theory was, just a theory.

If counting the possibility's of success, it would say, not possible. What ever kind of vessel, material, density or form, the success rate would still be below 0.000(put as many zeros here as you wish) 001. With other words it was like tossing a coin into the sea, hoping it will land on the edge at an exactly specific place in the bottom. Course the only problem is that you have no idea were the specific place is for the first, and of course, it has to land on the edge! Everyone knew this, but time had run out, so it was now or never. Activating the protective shield around the machine, the workers started to add energy into the leader's body.

The government army reached the magnetic shields surrounding the inner lab were the experiment was taking place. Disturbing it with small pocket E.M.P.s (Electro Magnetic Pulse) the army enters the lab core. The workers use their own body's as well as weapons to hold them back, but it wouldn't be long until they slaughtered them. The dying young man with the dreams and hopes, tells the friend who was controlling the amount of energy to put it on max. Accepting to his leaders command he takes away the security limit and puts everything to max. The helper turns around to face his leader when he hears him scream of agony, and gets a shocked look on his faces as iron bullets pierces his right lung and hearth. The last thing the dying young man saw before fainting was his friends that had helped him make it this war getting cold blooded killed in front of him. When the government army finished of the workers, they noticed the flaming orb of green organic energy increasing. As well as seeing the leader of the group inside, they decide to destroy the machine. To be able to destroy it, they throw a pocked E.M.P to disable the shield surrounding the machine. What they didn't know was that they just added an unknown element into the theory.

The possibilities to actually success were almost none existing. But as the government army so kindly added an element witch there is no way to actually test or add in the theory, an unknown element is added into the theory. This meaning the success rates reasonable changes from almost none existing to anything between zero to 50! So it might work if the leader is lucky!

When the E.M.P hit the shield, the electro magnetic waves continue inside and change the machine. The green orb of organic energy grows faster then the speed of light consuming the whole planet in the matter of seconds. Letting a very bright light spreading to all boarders of the universe, it ends with total darkness.

* * *

It was a rainy day in fire country. The rain drops falling from the dark sky hitting leafs in the calm hidden village of Konoha. You could hear thunder disturbing the night. The dark thick clouds didn't even let a single beam of the moons light fall upon the land. A great thunder sound could be heard above the village and the rain increased in speed making you believe you were in a rain forest.

The two Shinobi guarding the north gate were shivering from the cold. They were both Chunnin and use to guard the gates, but that didn't stop them from complaining thought.

"It should be illegal to be put on guard duty when it's raining" The chubby ninja said to his friend.

"Yeah and every warm and sunny day should be vacation day" The slim ninja responded.

Both ninjas were using raincoats do avoid getting sickness from been wet for do long in the cold. They both added some muffled "yeah" and continued watching the road getting muddier and muddier.

Suddenly a lightning breaks the sky a few hundreds yards in front of them, illumining the road. With more light they scan the surroundings for any enemy threats. As nothing was abnormal they continued small talking. After a few minutes another lightning strikes in the forest. This time when they scan the road they see a cloaked man walking towards the gate.

As the mystery cloaked man reaches the gate, the two Shinobis on guard appear in front of him.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose in our village?" the chubby guard asked.

"…"

Silence was the only respond. The guards went on defensives stances and asked the cloaked man again.

"Why are you here, what do you want?"

"…"

This time the stranger shifted his head a bit to the right as in thinking what to respond.

'_Man, this guy is kind of creepy_' both the guards thought.

The stranger lifted his head and coughed.

"I need to see the Hokage" whispered the stranger.

Now the guards relaxed as they knew what the cloaked man wanted. The slim ninja went and told some other shinobis that a stranger wants to speak with the Hokage. Immediately you could here running footsteps from the ninja reaching the Hokage.

Even if it was late in the evening the Yondime Hokage was doing some paperwork when a Shinobi rushed inside the Hokage tower. Laying down a report the Yondime Hokage waited to hear what news the Shinobi had. Hearing a knock on the door, the door swung open letting a dripping ninja in.

"Hokage-Sama, there is a Strange seeking you at the north gate. Do you wish us to send him away or to escort him here?"

Thinking it would be a great interferrens with the paper work the Yondime Hokage made a quic decision.

"Escort him here please." The Hokage said.

The ninja nodded and rushed back towards the gates. Reaching them he told the orders to the Anbu squad near by to escort the stranger to the Hokage tower.

While waiting, the young Hokage was pondering on who could want to speak whit him this late on the evening. Especially when the person just had reached Konoha.

Just a few minutes later an Anbu puffed inside the room telling the escorted stranger was on the other side of the door. The Hokage told them to let him in and then return to what ever they were doing before.

The door opened and a cloaked man was let in.

"Please sit down and rest traveller" The Hokage offered.

The stranger sat down on the appointed chair and pulled his cloaks hood back. The Yondime Hokage raised an eye brow when seen the mans hair colour. The hair was dark green, almost looking black in the low illuminated room. It was hard to see the face as the hair was shoulder length covering most of the face, but two cold blue eyes could be seen.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me, but before, would you like any refreshment or nourishment?"

"No thank you, Hokage-Sama, I come to you because I heard you could be trusted"

It was hard to hear the mans whispering with the rains sound out side. But confused with such a statement he said.

"It all depends on what your need is"

"…"

After a few minutes silence the stranger raised his right arm and shoved his hair over the right ear, then the left. Revealing his face, showing it to be a handsome face in the late twenty's, thought his eyes were almost lifeless, the stranger leaned the hand over the table to shake the Hokages hand.

"My name is Eternal Cedric, nice to meet you"

Shaking his hand the Yondime Hokage responded.

"My name is Kazama Arashi, nice to meet you to"

Cedric released Arashis hand and picked up a book from his right pocket. He puts it on the table and shoves it over to the Yondime Hokage.

Arashi picks it up and examinate it. It looks like a normal book, a dark green cover and a bit tattered on the corners. The only odd thing was a small device holding the book closed. It was like a metal box with a fingerprint on.

"So… What do you want me to do with this?" The Hokage asked.

"I wish you to keep it safe until a boy comes and ask for it"

The Yondime got a thoughtful look on his face, thinking on the questions why, who and when.

"Will there be anyone after the book except the boy?" Arashi asked.

"No one knows about it and no one will. Only the boy who it is for will ask for it" Cedric responded

"How will I know if it is the right boy?" The Hokage questioned.

"Tell the boy to put his right thumb on the fingerprint mark. If it is the right boy the lock will open"

"I understand, well I don't see a problem with this so ill keep the book for safekeeping until the boy arrives" The Yondime said.

"I am happy you agreed, unfortunately my time is running short, to let you know, it is of highly importance that the boy receives the book. If the boy never appears, then something terrible would have happened… lets hope for the best that the future only has peace in their coming days"

Cedric rose from his chair and looked the Yondime Hokage in the eyes. Arashi could see that beyond the cold eyes there was sadness, a lot of sadness. Pulling his hood back on the stranger turned his back to the Hokage and walked towards the door.

"Good luck with what ever your about to do Cedric-San, and I hope it will go well" The Hokage said.

The cloaked man stopped his walking, wondering how the leader of this village knew he was about to do something. Inside the hood the stranger smiled.

"So do I, so do I, Arashi-Sama"

With those words the Stranger left the Hokage tower. Leaving The Yondime with the dark green book, the Hokage looked at the book and said to himself. "Were do I put you then?" Humming to himself he wrote a note and taped it on the book. He rose from his chair and added the book into the bookshelf. He then turned of the lamps and went home were his girlfriend was waiting for him.

The mystic stranger walked towards the north gate and without a word the Shinobi guards let him out. Walking away on the muddy road the rain continued falling down. No one knew that the stranger would never be seen again.

* * *

In a normal small none ninja village that was close to Konoha, a shadow could be seen walking the streets. I was in the middle of the night, when many should be sleeping to be fresh and ready for the next days of work. But there was one couple that weren't sleeping yet. They were a newly married couple who had celebrated most of the day and evening, and now were going to enjoy the wedding night.

The shadow entered the building the couple were in without a sound and entered the bedchamber. Watching the couple make out, the shadow rested against the wall in a camouflage, to be unnoticed by the couple. With a look of annoyance in the shadows face it waited for the moment to strike.

"Oh Jordy" said the woman who was laying on her back at the bed with the big man on top of her.

"Oh Haile" said the big man while kissing and sucking her face.

The man called Jordy took of his cloths leaving only his boxers on while helping the woman named Haile of her wedding dress. When the dress was thrown away, the big man started squeezing her breast and kissing her hungry.

The Woman used her left hand to touch Jordy on his chest while using the right hand to travel south taking out his erected penis. Grabbing hold of it the big man groaned while the Haile started rubbing it.

Jordy lowered one hand and started rubbing her crotch earning gasp and moans the man lowered his head and sucked gently on her right breast.

"Take me, Take me now" the Woman pleaded.

"Here I come babe" the big man said with a grin.

The shadow woke up from his thoughts at those words and he knew it would be time to do the procedure soon.

When the man called Jordy entered inside the woman called Haile they both were moaning and talking about how good it felt and it was like heaven and it should go faster and harder.

After a few minutes the couple got to there climax and the shadow struck!

Using a sleeping no jutsu, the couple fell asleep to stop them from continuing the odd ritual. (The shadow is virgin who never had the bee and flower talk) Waling forward he pushed away the man who was on top of the woman. The shadow laid his left hand on top of the woman's stomach and his right hand on top his left hand.

"Lets hope it works" The Shadow mumbled.

Suddenly green energy went into the woman's stomach. The energy illuminates the room showing some of the features' of the shadow. What could be seen was the Shadow was wearing a cloak with the hood covering the face, but some dark green hair could be seen hanging in the opening.

The entire body of the Shadow was glowing green, and whit a few chosen words his entire body transformed into pure energy. All the green energy went inside the woman's stomach were it entered and changed the newly fertilized egg.

The cloak fell to the floor and turned into dust together with the leather boots and other cloths and items the shadow had worn. The room was dark, still with the smell of sex after the newly wedded couples activity. No traces were there that the shadow had ever been there, nor that the baby the woman would carry would be special.

* * *

½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½½

A/N: And there the first chapter ends! I would like to say I am sorry for the first half of the prologue, but I just needed some kind of original story to do "flashback" to later on.

Let's have some questions and answer's!

Cedric will be my story's Oc! This is a Naturo fiction so he will appear next chapter! Because he isn't born yet:P

To have some things clear, my grammar sux, my spelling sux and everything sux maybe even my plot sux! But I don't care, I do this for fun!

Yes Kyuubi will be in the story as well but not likely on the second chapter.

There shall be romance in this fiction and deaths!

So Everyone just tell me who you want dead no matter if it is from the rookie nine or an enemy, if I agree with you that character will have a nasty surprise! (Muhahaha evil laughter)

In the romance part, just tell me who you wish parried with who, age different doesn't matter, thought a reason would be nice if you give me one:P

Now what i wrote near the end was no lemon it was just.. well something natural! if you wish for lemons let me know!

I believe I shall go as the manga and let the rookie nine be the same age, thought I don't understand how Naruto can be if he failed 2 times already.. (some one explain this to me!)

My Oc will be 2 years older then the rookie nine, and 1 year older then team 10, team Gai.

Most inportand of all! YOU! The one who reviews decide what shall be and what shall not be in this story!

So, tell me, do you want the wave ark or not?

Do you want the chunnin exam ark or not?

Do you want the Sasuke betrayal ark or not?

After that would come the 2 and half years vacation (training)

If you wish we can have all the arks, but we can change what will happened! Like Haku shall survive?

Last thing, do you want Naruto to keep been the idiot and dead last and be on team 7, or do you want him be a little better and have him on another team?

Then I would like to thank you all for reading this fiction! I love you for doing it! D

Remember the one who REVIEWS HAVE A SAY IN THE STORY!

Let the Eternal joy start!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to another chapter in the path that goes in circle! The Eternal Path! Yay! After getting not a single review I continued the story with what ever comes up to me at the moment I am writing it! This chapter is a bit longer but more Narutoish written. This is my story so lets write anything that is fun! Aright!!! Here we go - Super Mario style!

**Disclaimer**: I asked god to help me gain the ownership of Naruto, but he ignored as he does with the rest of mankind!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****Kyuubi**

Peace never last. It doesn't matter where you are, in one way or another, war and terrible things will always happen. Don't bother thinking about it, or try to find a true reason behind it. Because it is the way nature regulate it self. It might see evil and cruel some times, but nature will have its course, as it has been and eternal shall.

Destruction is with us in all kind of ways. We destroy parts of nature to create houses. We blast mountains that are in the way of our roads. We ruin the houses we once built to make even bigger structures. Killing a man is in a way the same as destroying a man.

Everything that is, can be destroyed, just as it can be created - The Eternal Path

* * *

With a big yawn Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox, greatest of all the tailed demons, woke up in his huge underground cave. Stretching out his limbs they ached after been motionless for a few hundred years. Putting his pawn on the floor he raises him self letting tons of dust fall down blurring his vision. Kyuubi shakes his fur and tails letting all the dirt fall of. Letting out his red demonic chakra to surround him and the environment, he burns all elements on him and scorches the ground. Realising there must have been a cave in some time after he went to sleep he just makes a way out in the normal fashion.

Unfortunately no one was around to see it happened, but if there where, they would have seen a nice peacefully hill get blasted upwards like a volcano spreading red demonic chakra every where. A great morning growl is heard from where the hill once was and a 100 feet nine tailed fox climbs out from there while dirt, rocks and flames rains down around him.

Ignoring the forest fire he just accidentally started, Kyuubi walks slowly towards a river near by. Reaching the 300 feet wide river the demon fox plunge into the water to take a bath. The chakra surrounding him vaporised the water in contact so he decided to suppress it inside his body.

After trying to swim and failed, he just walked and rolled around cleaning himself. Drinking a few tons of water, Kyuubi returns to land. Getting up he shakes the water of his red fur. Drying himself with a small chakra burst, the demon fox sits down to consul with his tails.

Try to chat with your own tails and you'll see how pointless it is. But his stomach rumbled and he remembered he hasn't eaten in some time. Looking towards the river, thinking on eating fish he decide against it as the trouble of getting wet and all. So he stands up and walks west over the forest hunting bears and moose's.

During his hunt he recalls his time as a chibi fox with only one tail hunting small rabbits. Comparing with now trying to look for several hundred beers to event get his hunger down. The good old times only remain in the memories.

Suddenly the red demon fox smells smoke towards the south. Knowing it isn't his forest fire, which he accidentally created, he becomes curious and walks towards it. After a while he sees light and a new smell, it smelled of some creature he had encountered every time he was awake. Humans. They are always running around like chickens doing all kind of different things. The funniest aspect of them is the ones who stand and try to defeat me. Like that will ever happened. Thought if you ignore the cloths and the metal objects they have on them, they are quite tasty.

Screams could already be heard and Kyuubi hadn't even been seen. Wondering why and how, he noticed he had stopped suppressing his chakra. His aura of malice and hatred appears to have reached the villagers before him. Oh well not that it matters, more fun to chase them around then having them in one place.

As the Great nine tailed fox loves playing around he rushes forwards barking and growling, letting his chakra surround him as a cloud or red toxic. Using his tails to throw trees to all directions Kyuubi reaches the pathetic village that had just a small palisade as protection. With his front legs he destroys the palisade and waits, looking at the show in front of him.

Humans where running back and forth. The guards who where supposed to protect the villager where telling the civilians to forget about there possessions and run for their lives. Some civilians were carrying small chibi humans to save from the big bad fox.

Been as patience as he is, he looked at the show for about… 10 seconds, then he started ravaged the village. Using his tails to crumble building he used his claws to grab and eat all humans to avoid crushing them, crushed humans aren't so tasty because of all the dirt that sticks to them been crushed and all. Flaring whit his chakra the demon fox let fire start to burn giving light under Kyuubi making him look even scarier and even bigger.

The smell of fear was all over the place. That is quite acceptable while your been chased by a 100 feet giant fox who is flaring demonic chakra. But in the middle of all the fear there was one smell of determination. Lowering his head, Kyuubi saw a chibi human crawl without a hint of fear away from the ruined village. The only human that was left alive and it wasn't even afraid. Maybe it was too young to understand what was going on, but still Kyuubi decided to let it live and went to hunt down all the humans who had ran away not even caring one of their kits had been left behind. Such cowards!

Messenger birds were flying as hard as they could to get away from the demonic creature and reached all the nearby villages. Thought it wasn't hard for them to realize something wasn't right when they see a red cloud far away that had the feeling of malice and hatred. Especially when the scouts come back rambling about a 100 feet red fox destroying everything on its path. The most important part created huge panic. The creature had nine tails! The news spread like wild fire to the whole country of fire.

Thought it didn't matter as Kyuubi was having a hell of a time hunting down humans. After killed and ate all from the village he ruined he felt the present of more towards the south. It appears that there is a small road going south, so the chances that there are more villages near the road are very good. Smiling, showing all his teeth's and drooling a bit he follows the road, only thinking on all the pathetic humans he would kill.

Not known to him was that the path leaded to Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village.

* * *

With a thrill the Yondime Hokage woke up when he felt the evil chakra burst to the north. Jumping out of bed, he rushed grabbing some cloths and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out putted some black sandals on him then used the teleportation technique to enter the Hokage office.

At the same time as he sat down the retired Sandime Hokage teleported in with the ANBU captains in his back. Everyone were about to speak at the same time (it's hard to see with the ANBU and their mask, but I am the author!), but the Yondime Hokage raised his hand and for silence.

"Have we gotten any information about the chakra burst?" The Yondime asked.

"Not yet but we should get a messenger bird at any moment now" said the ANBU with a wolf mask.

Voices could be heard outside the office and some council members stormed in. But before they could start talking, yelling or nagging the Sandime said "Be quiet and we all will know what is happening" And with that they waited in uncomfortable silence under 10 minutes. Then an ANBU with an eagle mask appeared with a scroll to the Hokage.

Taking the scroll the Yondime opened it quickly and read it, with a shocked look on his face he read it again. Then he gave it to the Sandime Hokage and waited until he was done to speak.

"Our scouts have sighted at the northern villages the nine tailed demon fox ravaging, destroying and killing everything in his way…"

Gasps could be heard by everyone, with looks of disbelief on their faces. (The ANBUs as well!) Seen their reaction made it harder for the Yondime to continue, but he had to, that is his job.

"And it appears the demon is following the north road south, towards Konohagakure"

If it had been during any other circumstances the Yondime Hokage would have laughed at everyone's appearances. The entire council had their yaws hanging not believing this could be possible. The Sandime Hokage was only confused and looked shocked while the ANBU didn't show any emotion, thought they did flinch at the last news.

"What? No it can't be! Oh my god! What should we do? I don't want to die!" Screamed the council members while the Hokages and ANBUs were quiet.

"I have decided to let the council evacuate the village and lead them to the safe rooms deep inside the Hokage Mountain" The Yondime Hokage said.

The council when silent and were about to protest until the Yondime said "NOW!" Then they went and started the alarm to begin the evacuation.

"Captains of the ANBU. Gather all our forces and return anyone who is out side the village. Have highest alert!"

The ANBU Captains nodded and teleported away leaving small clouds of smoke behind. The only ones left were the retired Sandime and the Yondime Hokage. With a sight the Yondime relaxed on his chair. The Sandime sat down on the chair in front of the desk after casting a silence jujutsu.

"What are we going to do Arashi?" The Sandime asked.

"I don't see many possibility's Sarutobi, as in the report it appears the Demon hunts down all humans, no matter how far they run" Arashi responded

Sarutobi nodded and added "So we can't abandon the village because it would be useless and we leave a defensible position" With those words he motioned for a map of fire country that was on the wall.

"In the speed the nine tailed is coming, we only have a few hours before he reaches the north gate" Sarutobi said.

"I have read about the demons from old scrolls and they all indicate the same point: A demon cant be killed, or at least not by humans" Arashi said irritated. The feeling of hopelessness wasn't one he enjoyed very much. "So how to kill something that is immortal?"

"Well, by making it mortal?" Sarutobi shrugged.

"I am serious here you old fool! Making stupid jokes at a time like th…" Realization came to the young Yondimes.

Arashi stood up and ran towards a rack throwing away scrolls until he found what he was looking for. He took it and went back to his seat and opened the scroll. Sarutobi leaned forward and gasped when he noticed what the scroll was about, a jujutsu made by Sarutobi himself!

"Calling forth the death god you need to sacrifice your own soul!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Yes, but it is as well the only thing I can think about that is stronger then the nine tailed demon fox!" Arashi said while looking through the scroll, stopping at some points.

"But not even the death god him self can hold the demon fox, he is the greatest of all the tailed demons, if you try he would only escape again and your death would be for nothing!" Sarutobi said.

Irritated that the former Hokage kept been negative, Arashi gave Sarutobi a hard glare to shut him up. As he found the part in the scroll about sealing spirits into items he waved the third Hokage over to aid him.

"To defeat the demon we need to use this sealing jujutsu when the demon isn't paying attention. So we will need some decoys… we must to be ready to sacrifice a lot to make this work" Arashi explained.

"But in what will we seal it into? I know of no item that could contain something as powerful as the Kyuubi." Sarutobi wondered.

"Yes, I thought about it as well, but when you said "Make it mortal" then it hit me. What if we seal it into a living creature? Like a human infant?" Arashi asked excited.

"The infant would die of the pressure and the demon will keep killing, only getting more irritated" Sarutobi said doubtful.

"But if we could add more seals protecting the infant from the demons chakra. Adding several protection seals as well making the infants immature chakra coils to adapt to the demon fox's chakra! The infant would become the demons prison and container who could use the demons chakra at will!" Arashi said fast while already writing down examples on what kind of seals t add.

"Sure, that could work, but there are many possibilities's it won't work either… Oh well I don't have any other idea so we go with yours" Sarutobi admitted slowly.

As the two Hokages started working on the jujutsu, the villagers of Konohagakure were been guided and helped to the evacuation rooms deep in the mountain. Soon there where only Shinobis left who were hurrying towards the meeting place below the Hokage tower. Many of the ninjas felt uneasy knowing the threat coming there way.

It started to rain. Within hours, the majority of the Shinobis of the leaf would be dead or heavily wounded.

* * *

The nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, was having so much fun he actually was laughing, thought it might have just have sounded as barks for the humans. After the destruction of the first village he had encountered he ruined 3 mores to still his hunger. But after having filed his stomach he wanted to have more fun. As the more south he got, the more humans would be stupid enough to try attack him. Toying with the pathetic creatures that thought it self been so strong was fun! Kyuubi hadn't have fun in a long, long time. That he would find a small road that just invites him to follow it and has human's villages near it at several points, it must be a god send!

Kyuubi jumped with slashing tails and landed on some poor leaf Shinobis who thought it was just and illusion. The fox claws pierced the bodies and when the rest of the paws came, the only thing that was left of the ninjas wear some cloths and a big red stain on the ground. At impact with the ground a shock wave shoots forward forcing all the remaining Shinobis around to fly towards heaven away from the demon fox. To bad that the fox demon tails are long and flexible, because they flew after every single ninja, either cutting them in half or just turning them to ashes.

After the slaughter of countless of villages, Kyuubi didn't bother to count, the 100 feet fox sits down after taking care of the Shinobis around. It appears that during his destruction many humans had tried to run undetected south. The humans could do nothing against him as they have so low chakra. But Kyuubi remembers a long time ago when one of the other tailed demon had attacked a huge amount of humans and died. Well died in as his body died, his spirit would be reborn in a few decades or something like that. But a demon had fallen fighting big amount of humans.

Thinking for a few minutes the nine tailed demon shakes his head as to clean it from thoughts. He stands up and knows that he is the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, the greatest of all the tailed beasts! No human or humans can stand against him! But the thought had made him worried and he didn't like those HUMANS had made him worried! Even for a few minutes, it made him furious!

Entering berserker mode, Kyuubi throws away all thoughts and pondering to the side. No human or demon mess with Kyuubi! Pushing himself with great force from the ground, he fly's over thousand feet and rushes at max speed towards the south with his tails ruining the landscape around him. Growling, barking and swearing, if you know demon language you would recognize it as swearing, Kyuubi ran as possessed with the only goal on his mind: Kill and slaughter all humans! Muhahahah!

Quite simple, the demon fox went temporarily insane. Running as the wind, a wind that is trashing everything on its way, he saw the end of the road. But before he could reach them masses of humans attacked him. Slashing with tails and claws, burning, exploding, using his chakra to transform masses of humans to charcoal. Even as he kept moving and attacking they were just so many of them! They inflicted wounds on his body, some small and other heavily, but all were healed rapidly because of the demonic nature.

Getting even more wrathful, the nine tailed demon summons more of the red chakra and surrounds himself with it, covering his entire body from nose to tail tips. Letting out an ear deafening howl, Kyuubi increases his speed and agility, looking like a red fussy killing machine!

While drooling all over the place, the humans suddenly stop the assault and back away a bit shouting something. Suddenly a big smoke screen appears and from it a big ugly, smoking and green toad jumped forward! On top the toad was a yellow haired human trying to look cool.

With a big: **"RAWR!"** Kyuubi attacks the ugly smelling toad. There was not much of a fight as the toad kept jumping around throwing different elemental jujutsus. The demon fox used his tails to keep the toad down while slashing with his right clawed pawn. The slash hit over the toads left eye, making him drop his smoking pipe.

Suddenly Kyuubi felt a present he didn't like. Shinigami, also known as the god of death, had appeared above the demon fox. Panicking, Kyuubi tried to run away, but he was been held by the smelly toad. With a howl of deepest despair Kyuubi felt the cold hand of Shinigami enter his body and wrenched his soul away.

The body of the 100 feet tall demon fox fell lifeless down on the ground. Red chakra swirled around the body, burning it, leaving only a hill of ashes left. The surviving humans were all cheering upon the victory. Until they saw the big summoned toad disappear, leaving only the lifeless body of the Yondime Hokage.

* * *

At an altar near by, there was an infant on it. The infant had gotten his umbilical cord cut less then an hour ago, and now was crying on the altar with only a white towel around him. There was a very complicated seal on the infant's stomach, but it was now slowly fading away.

The Sandime Hokage, previously retired but now reinstalled, watched carefully the whole process and could confirm that it had been a success. The only thing that was different between this infant and any other, was the three lines on both cheeks, making him look a bit like a fox.

**½½½ Flashback ½½½**

_The Yondime had just brought the infant from the hospital to the altar. __Laying it down there, he pulled the white towel a side, leaving the bleeding stomach open to the air. Using his own blood, he looked carefully on a scroll while making a complex seal on the infant's stomach._

_Without looking, Arashi said "One of us has to be alive and you know that. Leaving our village to the council would be the same as letting the demon just burn everything!"_

_Sarutobi grumbled and responded "But can't I do the jujutsu?" in a very irritated voice._

"_Because you aren't strong enough, stop complaining and live with the fact!" Arashi growled._

_Adding the finishing touch on the seal, the young Yondime put on his white cloak and looked at his work. _

"_Sarutobi… remember that this boy will have the hardest burden ever given to a man… make him be a hero, as the jailor of the demon fox. That's my last wish Sarutobi, have him be seen as the hero he is!" Arashi said shedding a tear, knowing the fate he was putting on the boy, the innocent little boy._

"…" _The Sandime was speechless. He regained his senses when Arashi said the simple words: "Live well my friend"_

"_I shall my friend, I shall" Sarutobi answered, and saw how his successor ran towards the battle field, knowing he wouldent live to see the sun ever again._

**½½½ End Flashback ½½½**

The Sandime Hokage used the white towel to carry the infant. Teleporting to the Hokage office, he summoned an ANBU to bring the council to the office and that the threat was over. While waiting, Sarutobi looked at the infant who was sleeping at the moment. Thinking on what fate would bring to this innocent child, who was doing the world the greatest favour of keeping the fearsome nine tailed demon fox locked away.

The council members walked inside the office without knocking. When everyone was there the Sandime Hokage told them of what had occurred. And finally, lifting the infant so everyone could see, the Hokage choose his words carefully.

"This is the boy who is holding the demon at bay" Sarutobi said.

The reaction was different from council member to member, but mostly fear was evidenced on their faces.

"We should kill it now when we have the opportunity" One of the council said, while many of the others were nodding.

"Of course, and let the demon escape and kill us all. Very mature of you to suggest something, when not even knowing the consequences" The Sandime snarled at them.

All the council members faces turned white, shocked they had almost doomed themselves again for letting fear take over their minds. When they had calmed down a bit, the Hokage told them Yondimes wish.

Even knowing what their noble leader wanted, most of the council members still glared at the boy. Sighting, Sarutobi knew this would be the reaction and created a new law then and there.

"From this day forward, no one is allowed to speak about the boy and what he carries with in. Nor hurting or in any way harming the boy is allowed. Breaking these rules will lead to imminently execution." The Sandime Hokage proclaimed.

The room was filled with a roar of voices as the council were against the new law. Thought it didn't bother the Hokage, and said it was final and will remain.

"What is the infant's name, Hokage-Sama?" A pale eyed council member asked.

Sarutobi looked at the infant in his arms and then at the council.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto" The Sandime.

* * *

Mean while, at the first village the demon fox destroyed, we shouldn't forget about the determinated child! The 100 feet red fox left a single survivor, a 2 and a half year old boy. So to see what happened to him, if he got eaten by wolves or transformed into Kami himself and went to drink sake, we need to return at the moment the lovely Kyuubi placed a visit on the village.

The boy was been putted to sleep by his mother when the present of demonic chakra made everyone panic. The mother grabbed the boy's special blanket with apple pictures on and wrapped it around the boy, leaving only a small amount of dark green hair to be noticed. Picking the boy up the mother ran holding it against her chest while shouting to her husband to take her to a safe place.

Leaving their house they could see a giant red fox destroying the northern palisade. Hurrying toward the opposite side they ran with the rest of the villagers to find safety Kami knew where. But they didn't expect that the demon fox would so fast and easily rush after the villagers. On a road besides the one the small family was running, Kyuubi was happily eating humans. Suddenly a tail slashed down towards the running family and the husband throws himself and pushes his wife towards an alley. The unsuspected wife gave a shriek and lost her grip of her bundle when she fell towards the ground.

Pushing herself fast from the ground she turned around and lost everything she had in her stomach. Even when she turned away and vomited the image was in her head, the burned and chopped pieces of what once was her husband. Seen her child crawling deeper into the alley she tried to stand. The last thing the poor mother saw in her life was her child crawling away from her while she was pierced by a clawed pawn, then squashed to nothing.

Confused the 2 and a half year old boy crawled his way deeper inside the alley. Believing it is just another trip outside, the boy kept crawling until his special blanket lost its grip around him. Pushing himself up on unsteady legs the boy grabbed his blanket and ran. He kept running with his little legs using all energy he couldn't use during the day. It had rained the whole day and created several puddles.

The strange red light (Kyuuibs chakra) had long been gone, but the little boy knew his way wholly hearted, because it was the place his mother always took him to. It was not only the best picnic place, but even their special place. As the majority of the trips away from home where to that place, the boy thought in his little mind that his parents wanted him to go there before them.

It was pitch dark outside when the boy finally tired and exhausted entered the clearing a mile east of the village. Walking slowly the very young boy climbed up the small hill, were a great apple tree was. Reaching the tree he touched it and travelled his hand over the bark until he reached a small hollow between to big roots. Once there had been a badger living there the boy had found out and played many times inside.

Crawling inside he pushed himself tired to a corned of the 4 feet wide and 3 feet high hollow. Feeling very tired the boy covered himself with his favourite blanket and with a smile waited o his parents to come. Thought soon he feel asleep not knowing or not understanding what had happened. But the chain of events started an odd process. The young boy had seen with his eyes the great fox, as well as his father's death. This triggered something in the boys mind and the result was that dreams started to appear, dreams of other worlds, civilisations and about a man.

**½½½ Dream ½½½**

_Stars fly by and worlds are reached. Different places, strange religions, odd creatures living in harmony or terror, in the big chaos of the universe. Variations of everything and nothing there were. From the fullest galaxy of suns and comets, living in a blur of movement, to the emptiest voids of eternal darkness, were nothing is._

_Walking in a tavern, some place, some where. The barman who was drying the counter looks up and nods to the stranger. Seen it as a welcome gesture he walks and sits down on the chair nearest the barman. "So what can I give you stranger?" The barman said with a happy voice. Smiling because of the aura friendliness the barman was having he asked for a glass of water._

"_you got some strange accent there my friend, have come from far way, eh?" the barman said while fixing the drink of water._

_Nodding at the question, he asked "Where I am?" while accepting his cold water drink._

_The bar man slapped his stomach and chuckled "Well, your in my tavern! The best one in the holy land of the Eternal! The barman said with pride in his voice. Then he murmured "At least that's what I think"_

_Both smiling the conversation continued all day about all different things, until the night fell out side. Asking for a room the barman gave him a key and guided him to the room. Showing the room and were everything were the barman raised his hand and said "No charge my friend, it isn't everyday I have a nice conversation like we had today, good night and rest well!" Leaving the stranger alone in the room the barman was thinking on how the accent had slowly, until disappearing from the stranger's speech. _

_-------- Scene change ---------_

_Lying on a bed with wounds on most part of his body he tried not to move while the medics were fixing his body up. The war was entering its final stage and he was wounded! Suddenly the door of the chamber fly open and a young warrior covered in dried blood rushed in._

"_Lord Cedric!!! The demon lord himself had entered the battle!!!" Panting and fighting to calming his breath the young warrior looked terrified. "The lines are breaking, we can't hold on much longer!!! The young warrior shouted, not caring about rank._

_Closing his eyes after listening to the warriors report he let go a deep breath. The medics start to panic and the young warrior keeps shouting "Lord Cedric! What should we do???" __Opening his eyes he gets out of the bed and tells them to follow him. Grabbing his battle stave he marsh to where the civilians are huddling at the inside of the caste walls._

_The civilians look up and see their noble leader with torn and bloody body with his worn battle stave. Looking at the civilians he tells them their fate. "We will all die today my friends" Some panicked but he kept going. "After this day the Eternals won't be anymore, so let's show them who we are! You can wait here to be killed as rats or try to run away and get hunted down! But you can follow me and grab weapons to take down as many demons we can!" With the words hitting their hearth they lose their fear and become more focused._

_Smiling he jumps to the ground and open the gates towards the battle field. Looking at the chaos there he narrows his eyes and turns around. "Let's take so many demons we can with us to the realm of the dead!" He proclaimed. Rising his stave he shouted the famous eternal battle slogan "Towards the end!" and rushed o the battle field followed by all civilians some with their infants strapped__ to their backs._

_-------- Scene change ---------_

_Flying with his wings he looks back at the abounded citadel of the Eternals. Every single habitant where fighting to their deaths. The Eternals way of life, of never backing of, of never giving up, fighting until last breath, to the end!_

_The few seconds of pause were gone, and the demon lord raised his cruel blood red sword preparing a final diagonal cut. Seen no choice, he fills his battle stave with energy to do the forbidden attack, to show these demons what happens if you mess with the Eternals!_

_With an unholy growl the demon lord cut the sky at the same time as lord of the Eternals threw his stave as a lance. The cut comes to fast and hits the lord of the Eternal at the left arm cutting diagonally down slashing his chest and body in two._

_The battle stave hits the demon lord's chest, going inside of him and then exploding._

_Ironical both lord used a same kind of attack, an attack that aims at the soul. The Lord of eternals got his soul ripped in two… using his last powers he teleported away with half his soul leaving the other unstable part to implode._

_The exploding demon lord's soul with the imploding half soul of the lord of the eternals created a huge dome of black and green energy. With the crack of electricity around it, it blew up, leaving a giant crater killing warriors and demons from both sides._

**½½½**** End Dream ½½½**

Waking up from the strange dreams the child yawned and crawled out from the hollow. Looking around he noticed its late dawn. Wondering where his parents are he started to look around for them. Finding no one, he picks up an apple from the ground and eats it, not knowing the different between a healthy and bad apple, only hard apples and mushy apples.

Feeling lonely the 2 and a half year old boy decided to return home. Because sure mommy and daddy would be there! Walking with his small legs thru the forest the smell of burned wood was heavily in the air. Reaching the village or what was left of the village, the boy walked around not understanding what was going on.

Searching and searching the boy started to cry. There were only burned houses and people not moving every where. Sudden movement captured his eye and when he turned around he saw some corps picking the eyes out from a young woman who was lying on her back, missing the lower part of her body.

The child ran away, back to his special place crying and crying, believing everyone just left him there. He was abounded, to be alone, no more mommy or daddy. Reaching the apple tree, he crawled inside the hollow and cried. And the day passed, and the little boy was sad and cried all day long. Tired from crying he wrapped his favourite blanket around him and slept.

Having more odd dreams, two word attached itself to his mind and he started to repeat them. Collecting all the apples he could, he ate them until he was full. Walking to a small creek he drank some cold water. Then he returned to the hollow and sorrowed.

And days passed when he realized that it was waste of time to grief and feel sad. So soon he began to play alone, doing different activities as collection sticks and bushes to hide his hollow and trying to pet the wild rabbits and animals that were around. As well to try eating other things then apple, but that didn't go well.

And more days passed away, and the boy was all alone, soon forgetting how it was to be with other humans. More apples fell from the tree and the boy ate them all even when they tasted bad and appeared to be rotten. It was the only thing that he could eat.

Then the days passed and became weeks. The cold started and it rained more and more. Only going out side to collect apples, drink water or go to the toilet. As more time was spend in the hollow the child decided to make it bigger and used a stick to scrape the earth from the ground and pushing it out from the hollow.

A few more weeks and all leaf and apples were gone from the tree. Living on water the boys already weak body became weaker at the lack of no food at all. Three days passed since he last ate the final apple. Desperate with his body hurting he made a wish that an apple should appear on his hand when he would pull it out from his pocket. Concentrating, using everything he could muster he concentrated on his hand. Then he pulled his hand out and smiled. In his hand was a shiny green apple.

Soon it months passed, the cold just grew stronger and stronger. Going out from his hollow once a day to drink water and toilet, he was inside eating apples most of the time. But it wasn't going well, every day he was a bit weaker. He didn't understand it but he was dying.

* * *

5 months and 4 days after the Kyuubi attack the boy was laying on the grass near the blooming apple tree. Looking at the cloudless sky and having the sun warm his body he looked at the beautiful flowers the apple tree had. Feeling weaker and tired then ever, the boy wanted to be happy. Because today, then the apple trees blooms his mother had once told him was his birthday. And you make a wish on that day. So the child wished, he wished that someone would hold him as his mother did. Smiling weakly, he closed his eyes, feeling his life slowly going away.

Since the disaster and destruction of the nine tailed demon fox had caused the country of fire was in chaos. So the Hokage ordered his Shinobis to repair the damage Konoha took from the chakra blasts the Kyuubi had done. Then the fire country Daimo had asked the Hokage to take care of the land it self, the bandits and lawless men were appearing as mushrooms. So the Hokage ordered out ANBU squads to take care of such threats and report on how the surroundings and land was looking like.

An ANBU squad leaded by a man with a deer mask had tacked care of a group of bandit's o the north and were returning travelling on the surrounding woods. It really appears that the demon fox killed everything on its way thought the ANBU after running past the charcoal of what once was a village.

Suddenly an ANBU with a wolf mask stopped and held up his hand. He sniffed the air then turned and ran towards the smell, the smell of unwashed human. Reaching the clearing they all entered it and admired the view. There was a beautiful blooming apple tree on the top of a hill, near a small creek.

Spotting the body of a child the deer ANBU ran and knelled beside it. Looking at the boy, seen to be a 3 years old boy with tattered and worn clothes, scratches and small wounds on most parts of his body. Some were infected, but the real emergency was that the boy probably hadn't eaten since Kami knew when! The boy was dying from starvation!

Grapping the dirty small boy and holding it to his chest he ordered the squad to go at full speed towards Konoha. The boy stirred a bit and smiled that his wish had come true. The movement caught the eyes of the all the ANBUs and they just stirred at the boy.

The whole ANBU squad was shocked that a 3 years old boy, dying from starvation would smile a sweet happy smile at a time like this. Running faster with the help of using chakra, they all took some solider pills and increased their speed. The boy was the solo survivor from the Kyuubi attack, and it was a miracle he was still alive. They were going to make sure he would live, understanding the months of hell the boy must had gone through.

* * *

Kyuubi stirred and rose into a sitting position. Looking around he noticed he was in a cage. It was dark and empty all around. Only thing was the paper with a kanji for "seal" holding the doors to the cage shut.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and recalled the last moments before he blacked out…

**½½½ Flashback ½½½**

_Shinigami had appeared from Kami knew were, just when he was having fun fighting the yellow haired human on top of the smelly frog. __Then he felt the cold hand of death entering his back and grabbing his soul. Kyuubis eyes went wide in realization and said in his demonic language:_

"_**SHIT!!! I AM SCREWED!!!"**_

_Then his soul got torn out and he blacked out._

**½½½ ****End Flashback ½½½**

And now he was in a cage… … … Well… to put it simple Kyuubi and cages don't go well together. So swearing a lot he hit on the bars of the cage and tried to break the cage. But it didn't even budge an inch.

**"…"**

Kyuubi tried again.

**"…"**

And again.

**"…"**

Apparently the cage can't be broken… so doing the most natural the Kyuubi laid down and rolled his nine tails around him and stared at the paper with the kanji "seal" on. As Kyuubi is a bit immature he chanted while waiting in his dark cage. Hoping that the seal would…

"**Break"**

"**Break"**

"**Break"**

* * *

A/N: Oh it appears the story ended. Now time to some things to clear out!!

I have decided to not have any paring that disturbs the clans, so temari/shika is fine, ino/shika is not fine! Ino/choji is not fine! Those 2 need to find others to have fun with.

Then that is clear!

Now I have hundreds of ideas, but it's to boring to write them up when no one cares any way.

Thought the craziest idea was that hinata would force neji to sleep with here by activating the caged bird seal if he complains. And while they would be doing it she would scream for narutos name! Muhahah I am evil against neji:D

This chapter introduced the KYUUBI! Yeah he burned and went wild!

And my OC is been carried towards Konoha.

What will happened next week?

Probably about both Naruto and my OC grew up. Thought I haven't yet decided if my OC will have a family or not, or if he gets adopted by any major clan.

I would like to say I was so happy when I say someone putted me on his favourite list:D

Remember that the reviewers have a say on this story!!

Let the Eternal joy start!


End file.
